iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Number Six
Legacy Isn't it that Six's Legacy is control over the elements, not weather manipulation? She said so herself in I Am Number Four when Four asked... [[User:RomanGreekDemigods|'Ρωμαϊκή ημίθεοι ελληνικά']] 20:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Allow me to direct you to Chapter Nineteen of I Am Number Four:The Lost Files: Six's Legacy. In the very first paragraph she talks about her newest legacy, which is control and manipulation of Weather. Scimatt16 21:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : ::Well, then...thanks! I can't read that, since I don't have a Kindle and it's only available as an e-book. ::[[User:RomanGreekDemigods|'Ρωμαϊκή ημίθεοι ελληνικά']] 01:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::There is a little bit of contradiction here, In I am Number Four (book) she corrects John when he thinks that she can control the weather and says she can control the elements. But in the lost files Six also thinks she can control the weather. My guess is that somewhere between the lost files and I am number four, she discovers more about her powers but it is confusing. :Also just to mention, you dont need to have a kindle to read the lost files, you can download it onto your pc for free and download the lost files onto it, thats what i did :) just type in kindle for pc in google and it should come up. The files are only 99p to download Ryanjreynolds 14:31, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::So I did some rereading and found what you mentioned on page 437 of the Hardcover I Am Number Four book, where Six corrects Four about her legacy. I would agree with you that it is actually elemental control but first manifested itself as weather manipulation. On the flip side, when did she have time to discover that it was elemental control? there was very little time between when she stated it was weather manipulation and when she fought against the Mogs in Ohio. I do believe that we should change it to Element control and put a note about how it first manifested. Scimatt16 22:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agreed. Ryanjreynolds 22:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Another contradiction between the books and the lost files: In the Power of Six, Six said that when the mogadorians found them in new york six and katarinahad been able to take down a couple before they were gagged and drugged. However, in the lost files Six had just returned from playing football when she found katarina had already been captured. Ryanjreynolds 16:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) NUMBER SIX I found number Six as the most mature and powerful one of all the Garde member yet, and also, she's my favorite number among all the ten of them. Reading all Pittacus Lore's book, I was really amazed at her, especially on her Legacies. Also, it was kind of thrilling knowing that both John (Number Four) and Number Six likes each other, I'm really looking forward of getting "THE POWER OF SIX" being featured on television. I mean, as a movie.:))., and Praise for all of I AM NUMBER FOUR books by Pittacus Lore, especially THE POWER OF SIX. 10:03, November 18, 2012 (UTC)Queenie(numbersix'sfan) 10:03, November 18, 2012 (UTC)